


sleep deprived

by Marvellous



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Sleep doesn't always come easy, but it's easier when you wake up next to someone.





	sleep deprived

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I'm sick, I shouldn't be writing, but here we are anyways.

Their lives were hectic, to put it mildly. With the resistance regrouping and recovering from a loss as big as they had, no one had time to rest. Most times Poe ran on a few hours of sleep, afraid that if he slept too long he was going to miss something important, or that someone was going to need him in his absence. Now that they were, for the time being, safe on a planet in the farthest reach of the galaxy, a good night’s sleep was an easier concept to grasp. Especially with the new arrangement of sharing a bed with Finn. Poe had told him how he felt as soon as he had worked up the courage, and luckily, it turned out to be mutual. Amid all the destruction and loss, he had found one more thing to light his own spark. 

An easy sleep seemed to be too much to ask for however, and Poe found himself waking constantly out of habit during the night. Finn hardly having moved, arm always across Poe’s chest. That simple sense of security was enough to lull him back into another hour or so of shut-eye. 

Swiftly after he’d done so for nearly the third time, his mind was plunged into an internal turmoil of fear and darkness. He was faced with swirling images of his friends, all dead, or blaming him for something he’d done. The bombers that had lost their lives, Admiral Holdo, his parents, but instead of being proud…they were ashamed. And then Rey, General Organa and Rose, Finn, all in front of him, wordlessly, but he knew. This was his fault. He did this. 

“No. This isn’t real,” he muttered to himself, turning to try and run away from the awful visions that felt so coldly like reality. tripping over a mess of orange and white parts strewn across the non-existent ground. Panic swelled in him upon the realization he couldn't move. Then the voices start, the accusations. 

“Look what you’ve done, my son. All because you didn’t listen.”

“I expected more from you, Poe.”

“Why didn’t you help us? Why did you send us to our deaths?”

“You need to rein yourself in, flyboy.” 

“Poe!” Finn reached out to grab hold of his shoulder.

“No, stop,” Poe yelled, jerking to try and get away from the fading images around him, “Finn, I’m sorry.” His eyes flew open with those words on his lips, panting as a cold sweat covered his body, a tremor in his hands as he realized he was on the cusp of hyperventilating. A familiar pressure was on his shoulder, and before he let reality come back to his sleep deprived mind, his body jolted with a fear that he hadn't woken up yet.

“Hey, it’s just me, you’re okay,” the recognizable voice said, soft and careful as the cot creaked beneath both their bodies.

Poe looked at Finn as they simultaneously sat up, worry glistening in his eyes, “Finn?”

“You were dreaming,” Finn started cautiously, making sure Poe was actually fully awake.

The weight of the all too real experiences waved through Poe as he sank into Finn’s arms, relief that this was in fact real. He rested his forehead on the other’s shoulder as he eased his shaky breaths and calmed his racing heart.

Finn gently ran a hand up and down his back, trying to be as comforting as possible while the other was clearly distressed, murmuring the same reassuring words over and over, “Just breathe, Poe. You’re okay. Everything is fine.”

As the last grips of fear escaped him, they quickly were replaced with the burning feeling of red hot embarrassment. A slight tremble still lingered as he sat back up, looking at Finn in the dim light of the room, “Sorry for waking you.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Finn asked as he placed a hand on Poe’s thigh.

“I don’t know,” Poe said with a small sigh, placing his hand on top of Finn’s, moving his fingers i light patterns upon his skin, “Not right now.”

Finn understood that some things needed time, so he simply nodded, focusing on the intimate touch they shared, “Well, if you do, I’ll listen.”

Fondness and gratitude for the other slowly pushed the other mix of feelings out of Poe’s head. “Thank you, Finn,” he breathed before intertwining their fingers and holding tight as he leaned forward to connect their lips.

Finn’s hand maneuvered itself to the back of Poe’s head to keep him there even as they parted, foreheads pressed together, “I love you.”

Thumb brushing against his mother’s ring, fit snug on Finn’s finger, he smiled, “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always much appreciated <3


End file.
